In recent years, haptic devices including haptic actuators have been implemented in smart phones and smart watches to output haptic vibrations to provide haptic effects conveying information to a user of the device. The haptic actuator outputs vibrations which stimulate nerves in the user's skin and create a sensation that may be used to convey information. For example, a haptic actuator of a cell phone vibrates in a first mode when a call is incoming and vibrates in a second mode when a text is incoming. As another example, a haptic actuator of a cell phone may be configured to vibrate in a first mode to indicate that a first contact in a contact list is calling and to vibrate in a second mode to indicate that a second contact in the contact list is calling. In still another example, a haptic actuator of a smart watch vibrates in a first mode to indicate an alarm and vibrates in a second mode to indicate an email is incoming.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific examples are shown and described herein. It should be understood, that the present disclosure is not limited to the particular forms and examples disclosed and instead covers all modifications, equivalents, embodiments, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.